What If
by PandaHero22
Summary: When Zero is put in a situation where he is forced to confess, will he do it? How will Kaname react to his sudden feelings? Probably only gonna be like 2 or 3 chapters long.


What If…

A/N: I was extremely bored one evening at my friend Serena's house, so I decided to write a story off the top of my head. I didn't really come up with a plot, so I just wrote what I thought sounded good as a Vampire Knight Fanfic. Hope you guys like it, so make sure you read and review, and just so you know, I do take requests. Any people from any anime, just give me their background info and overall relationship with each other and we'll go from there. Love you guys!

-Shari

Disclaimer: I do not own VK and if I did Takuma and Shiki would be official and anyone who had a problem with it could stick it in a juice box and suck it!

Summary: When put in a situation where he is forced to confess, will Zero able to share his true feelings with Kaname? How will the pureblood react?

What if, the same old question all the time. What if something happened to Zero, what if he wasn't there in time? Kaname trudged around the room as his silverette angel lay on the bed sleeping in peaceful silence. Kaname moved toward Zero, thinking of their relationship so far. Zero still wanted to think of this as a simple taking of blood, but Kaname knew that it had become something much more between the two. He ran his fingers through silver tresses, never once taking his eyes off Zero's calm face. For a moment, it seemed as though they were actually a happy couple…if only that were true.

Zero stirred. As he opened his eyes all he could keep his eyes on was Kaname's smiling face.

"Why are you touching me, Kuran?" Kaname was slightly hurt by the fact that Zero still didn't use his full name, even though he tried no to let it show.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I shouldn't be here, I'll excuse myself now. Just as Kaname was about to leave the silverette to his own peace and quiet, Zero grabbed his hand.

"You can stay if you really want to." Zero smiled. Lately, he had been noticing that Kaname had been looking at him more lovingly than usual, and he was strangely okay with it. He knew that he and Kaname had never had a good relationship, but over the past few weeks he had developed feelings for Kaname, he was sure Yuki had noticed because every time Zero saw her flirting with Kaname, she backed down immediately when she caught his death glare.

Kaname was shocked, _did Zero jus say he could stay?_ This was definitely the first time any thing like this had ever happened. Kaname couldn't believe it, their had to be something wrong. He put his hand on Zero's forehead. Zero stood their, slightly confused, cheeks flushed.

"Um…Kaname, what are you doing?"

"You're letting me stay in your room, are you okay?" Kaname questioned.

"Kaname, I'm fine." Zero quickly answered.

"Are you sure, if you want I can go get you somethi-Wait, did you just call me Kaname?"

"Uh yeah, that is your name, isn't it? Why wouldn't I call you that?" Zero was confused, that was the obvious answer to that question. What was wrong with Kaname?

"Why wouldn't you call me Kaname? I'll tell you why, because you never call me Kaname, that's why! You make me so confused and flustered when we're alone, and then act like you hate me in front of other people, do you like me or not?" Kaname shouted. Zero felt horrible, he had no idea that he was making Kaname feel this way, but he knew exactly how to answer him. He wished he could have told him, but since he couldn't, he came up with a quick excuse.

"Of course I like you, we're friends aren't we? I have no reason not to like you." Zero was lying through his teeth; he and Kaname both knew how much he hated vampires, especially purebloods.

Kaname was in tears.

"You're a horrible liar, and I hope you know that!" Kaname tried to snatch his arm away from Zero, but his grip was iron tight. Kaname wanted to leave, showing such a shameful face in front of a descending Level-E vampire, he was sort of glad they were alone, even in such an awkward situation.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! This is what you wanted, isn't it? Well I'll grant you your wish, I'll leave and I'll never talk to you again! I don't know why you even bother tolerating someone you know you can't stand, so let me go, let me leave!" Kaname was exploding, his insides were on fire, and the fact that he knew Zero was lying didn't make it any better. Zero hated himself for making someone so beautiful cry, he wasn't ready to share the way he felt, but he knew if he didn't do it now, he would lose Kaname forever. So he kissed Kaname. Full-on makeout.

"Kaname, listen to me-"

Kaname didn't want to listen; he didn't want to hear why he was so hated, so despised.

"Leave me alone; just let me go back to being my normal self, back to when I didn't feel this way about you."

"Kaname, I love you. Don't ever forget that.

I will always love you, so I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again. So please, stay here with me, please."

"Zero, I can't believe this, it's like a dream come true." Kaname was ecstatic.

"Believe it, I love you and you are officially mine alone to love." Zero couldn't wait to tell Yuki, she wouldn't believe it.


End file.
